


The Gift

by mmouse15



Series: Love in Small Steps [5]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-27
Updated: 2008-05-27
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/pseuds/mmouse15
Summary: n May of 2008, the ProwlxJazz community on Livejournal had a challenge, where touch and six fabrics were the prompts. Each story in the series is one of the fabrics. This is leather.





	The Gift

Title: The Gift (Leather)  
Series: Love in Small Steps  
By: mmouse15  
Rating: R  
Word Count: 2100  
Pairing: Prowl/Jazz  
Author's Notes: This is entry #5 for the May 08 challenge on the ProwlxJazz comm on LJ.

 

Jazz moved slowly down the hall to his quarters. Had he been human, one might have said he was dragging his feet, but being a Cybertronian, he wasn't really dragging anything. However, each step was carefully, slowly, deliberately placed without Jazz's usual grace and lightness.

Optimus Prime had decided that the threat to Cybertron was greater than the threat to Earth and had begun to establish secret bases on Cybertron's moons. He had worked with the officer corps to draw up teams that would work well together and would also be able infiltrators that could help the efforts on Cybertron itself. Prowl was remaining behind for the time being on Earth, while Jazz was being shipped off to Moon Base 1. Prowl would finalize the preparations for Autobot City and rejoin Prime's crew when Ultra Magnus arrived to take command of Earth's forces, but the two were going to be separated and Jazz was having a difficult time wrapping his processor around that fact.

He reached the door to their quarters and typed in the code, entering as the door slid aside. He was startled to see a gift on his desk, wrapped in a satin ribbon. He picked it up and read the attached note.

Dear Jazz,  
I will miss you while we are apart.  
Here are some things to remind you of our time on Earth.  
I love you.  
Prowl

Jazz looked through the trinkets in delight. There was a small water smoothed green and white striped rock, a pinecone, a small painting of the mountains around the Ark, a figurine of a popular cartoon character that Jazz enjoyed watching, a record album cover that Jazz had especially enjoyed, and a very soft cloth that had covered the entire trove. Jazz handled the little treasures with joy. Prowl had chosen the gifts with care and thought for what pleased Jazz, and the saboteur was deeply grateful for the consideration. The door slid open just then, and the Porsche looked up at the tactician framed in the doorway.

Prowl looked exhausted, but he managed a smile for Jazz as the saboteur came to greet him. Jazz pulled him into the room and gently kissed him.  
"Hey, you okay?" he asked, pulling the Datsun over to his own desk and having him sit. Jazz then moved behind him and started rubbing the tense cables and plates of Prowl's back. The tactician groaned in pleasure as Jazz's talented hands worked away the stress and strain of the past days. As the Datsun relaxed, Jazz moved his hands more toward Prowl's wings. Prowl shifted and pulled Jazz into his lap, curling over the saboteur as if to shield him from the world. Jazz reciprocated, snuggling into his lover's chassis. They held each other for long moments, reveling in the closeness of the other. Finally, Prowl pressed a kiss to Jazz's cheek and asked,  
"Did you like it?"  
"Yes, very much." Was the reply.  
"Did I miss anything?" Prowl continued to nuzzle along the edge of the saboteur's helm.  
"Um…uh, no, except I don't know what the cloth is for." Jazz was getting distracted by Prowl's attentions.  
"Oh. It's a chamois." Prowl ghosted fingers up over the Porsche's sides and Jazz arched closer to the Datsun.  
"A chamois? Oh, one of those leather cloths they use after the carwash?"  
"Yes, Jazz. How would you like to break it in?" The tactician moved his hand to Jazz's aft and squeezed gently, getting a groan in response.  
"Break it in?"  
"Yes. I need a shower, and I was hoping I could talk you into…"  
"Washing your back for you?" Jazz purred at him.  
"Yes, please." Was the growled response.

Taking a shower together was one of those rare luxuries not often afforded them. Usually, Prowl was in meetings when Jazz got off patrol, or Jazz was busy doing social things when Prowl came off duty, or they were on missions together or separately. So the mechanics of showering together were still new and caused Jazz to become quite…silly.  
"Jazz, that is not the cloth! That is my aft!"  
"Oh, sorry Prowl. Got confused. Must have cleansers in my optics or something." Jazz excused himself.  
Prowl humphed at him, "I don't think you did. There. I'm clean. It's your turn under the spray."  
They maneuvered around until Jazz was under the cleansing spray, and Prowl squirted cleansers onto the terry cloth towel they used as a wash cloth. He rubbed the roof of Jazz's alt mode, using the cloth to spread the foamy soap around then moved to Jazz's arms and the front of his torso. He moved down to Jazz's legs, then finished up around the Porsche's wings. After rinsing all the suds off, he turned off the shower and pulled Jazz out, then picked up the chamois and began using it to dry and polish Jazz's form.  
This turned into an excuse for both mechs to do their best to drive each other wild under the guise of 'drying' themselves. Prowl moved the chamois over Jazz's doors, carefully working the soft leather into every crevice. He then dried and polished the roof that covered Jazz's back, moving to his arms and having the saboteur humming in pleasure as he carefully worked the soft cloth over his panels and joints. The Datsun then started working on Jazz's sides, moving over his aft with firm strokes and causing the Porsche to yelp when he gave him a grope while he was there. Prowl merely laughed up at him, causing Jazz's visor to darken with arousal. The tactician rubbed the leather over the back of Jazz's legs, circling to the front and working his way up. He paid careful attention to Jazz's knees, which were very sensitive joints, using smooth strokes with enough pressure to not tickle the saboteur. Jazz moaned at the touch, shifting his stance to better keep himself upright. Prowl used this to his advantage, moving the soft leather up the insides of Jazz's legs. The Porsche put his hands on Prowl's shoulders as the Datsun rose from his crouch and dragging the leather over his groin, moved to his abdomen and chest. He moved the cloth over Jazz's lower abdomen working the leather into the slats fronting the plates that made up Jazz's hips, then moving up to his bumper and running the cloth along the headlights and running lights of his alt form. Jazz was panting by this time, his cooling fans unable to keep up with the heat being generated by what Prowl was doing to him. The Datsun brought up his other hand and moved the cloth to the other side but continued to stroke Jazz's headlights with his now free hand, causing the saboteur to bring his own hands into play, stroking them over Prowl's own headlights and rubbing his thumbs over the 'Police' imprinted on the front of Prowl's bumper.  
The tactician murmured "Don't rush, love. Let me finish," as he moved the chamois on top of Jazz's hood and began rubbing it in circles, moving closer to Jazz's neck and face. When he arrived there, Jazz grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss that was hot and hard and desperate. Prowl dropped the chamois and kissed him back, stroking his glossa over the saboteur's lips and demanding entry, deepening the kiss. Jazz whimpered, his hands moving frantically over Prowl's chest to his back. Prowl broke the kiss to pull the Porsche to their berth, pushing him down and resuming their kiss. He brought one hand down to Jazz's bumper and stroked the underside, causing the Porsche to buck under him. The tactician gentled the kiss, then moved his lips to the side of the saboteur's helm, humming a deep note as he did so. Jazz was mewling, his hands frantically mapping Prowl's frame as he stroked sensitive plates and ran his fingers over nodes and wires that he knew were some of the tactician's hot spots.  
Meanwhile, Prowl was moving up Jazz's helm to his horns and whispering, "Let go, Jazz. I'll be with you. I'll catch you. Let go, lover."  
Jazz howled as his overload slammed into him. Prowl shook as the excess energy rocked through his frame and he threw back his head and screamed as he also achieved his peak. The energy crackled over their frames and lit the room with a blue glow. Prowl collapsed across Jazz, too dazed to catch himself, his fans and vents working hard to expel the heat of their encounter. Jazz had simply dropped into recharge, too tired to keep his processor going. Prowl brushed as kiss over his lips, then crawled off the saboteur and snuggled next to him, initiating his recharge cycle. He gazed at his lover and whispered, "I will always be there for you. I love you so much."

 

The next morning Jazz onlined feeling better than he had for weeks. He turned his head and smiled at the sight of Prowl curled around him with his chin touching Jazz's shoulder, his arm across the Porsche's waist and a small smile on his lips. As Jazz watched, his optics came online and met his, the smile on Prowl's lips growing wider.  
"Good morning, beloved."  
"Good morning to you, love."  
"Thank you for the gifts, Prowl."  
Prowl moved closer and kissed Jazz sweetly. "You are very welcome."  
Jazz turned into Prowl's embrace and gazed at him solemnly. The smile slowly faded from the tactician's face.  
"What is it, Jazz?" he asked.  
"Have you ever thought about bonding?" The saboteur asked.  
Prowl didn't answer immediately. He turned the thought over in his mind, examining it carefully and fully, analyzing the myriad aspects of such a step on their lives, their relationship, the war, their fellow Autobots…  
"It's a simple question, Prowl." The Porsche told him.  
"With a complex answer, Jazz." The Datsun shot back.  
"Agreed. But I asked a yes or no type question."  
"Then no, I hadn't thought about it."  
"Will you? Will you think about it, will you consider doing it with me, will you be mine forever?" The list of questions rattled out as if Jazz were afraid to voice them, and something deep in Prowl shifted, re-aligned, changed.  
"Jazz, I am yours forever, bond or no bond. I could never love another as much as I love you." The tactician pulled the saboteur as close as he could.  
Jazz was wrapped around his frame, trembling. "I just…I want to know how much you love me. I'm scared, Prowl. I want…I want to be reassured that this is forever."  
Prowl began to smooth his hand down Jazz's back, reassuring him with touch that he was there, that he cared. "A bond won't change the fact that I am yours, Jazz, and that I always will be."  
"No, I suppose not."  
A quiet period followed. Prowl continued to think over Jazz's question. When his comm unit beeped, he regretted the interruption, but answered it anyway.  
"Prowl here."  
"Ah, good. Prowl, will you meet with me and Ultra Magnus in two breems?" Optimus' voice came over the line.  
"Of course, Prime."  
"And say good morning to Jazz for me, too. Optimus out."  
The Datsun chuckled and kissed Jazz once more. "Optimus says good morning."  
"Hmph. Would have been better without his call."  
"Yes, but I do have work and so do you. Up, oh, indolent one."  
"Indolent? Who didn't jump out of the berth right away?" The Porsche teased.  
"I didn't. But only because my love came up with an interesting question that I needed to think about the answer for a while."  
"You still need to think about the answer."  
"No, I don't." Prowl told him.  
Jazz froze. "You don't?"  
"No. I will bond with you when I arrive at the Moon Base."  
Slowly, a smile crept across the Porsche's face. "You will?"  
The tactician walked around the berth and wrapping the saboteur in a hug, murmured in his audio, "Yes, I will. Because I love you, because you need it, because it's the right thing to do."  
"I love you, Prowl."  
"I love you, Jazz." A fierce hug, then Prowl broke free and headed for their energon dispenser to start his day. "Don't forget to pack today, Jazz. You leave tomorrow and you won't have time."  
"Sure thing, Prowler. See you later?"  
Prowl stopped and looked at him. "I will make sure of it." He continued out the door to begin his day.  
Jazz leaned against the berth, then smiled and laughed. Prowl may have intended his little trove of treasures to be Jazz's gift, but the greatest gift was knowing that Prowl would step out of his comfort zone to reassure Jazz of his love and his commitment.


End file.
